


it's a forced landing on your universe

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, parallel mv theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Rumor has it that VIXX released an MV for Parallel. Everyone denies its existence, but what if it had existed? What would have happened to it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2019 party!





	it's a forced landing on your universe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [vixxmas prompt](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/2145.html?thread=177761#cmt177761): "Why was the mv not released. Wrong answers only."
> 
> Title from VIXX's Parallel, for added irony.

Hakyeon turns his phone on for the day and waits for the phone to get all the pending notifications before getting through it.

He’s excited today. The boys, his boys, are releasing new music and while he’s sad he can’t be there, he’s excited for them. Can’t wait to catch the music video, really.

The clock hits 6 o’clock before he notices it, still looking through the group chat notifications when the message that the new video is up comes into the screen. He sits up and hits play.

This is going to be fun.

*

Hakyeon comes back to reality by a slight shake of his shoulder.

“Hakyeon-ssi, is everything okay?”

Hakyeon, against all odds, is in shock. He was not expecting this, and he can’t say it was in a good way. It was a weird way, at least. _How…_

He watches it again, for good measure. Maybe he hallucinated the whole thing. Maybe he was exaggerating.

(He was not exaggerating)

His roommate has given up on him already, climbed on his own bed, checking on his own family. Doesn’t even budge when Hakyeon gets up and leaves, never answering his question. He must be getting used to him, he thinks.

*

“Hyung!”

“Jaehwan-”

“How are you? It’s been a while since we talked!”

“Jaehwan, please-”

“Did you get to see the music video? It was just released, but it is the song that we asked you about some weeks ago, you should go see it,” Jaehwan sounds excited and some part of Hakyeon hates to step on that. Excited Jaehwan has always been endearing to Hakyeon but this is important.

“Jaehwan, no.”

“No?”

“The music video. No.”

“Is it that bad? We are waiting for Wonshik to get here to watch them all together and-”

“Don’t,” Hakyeon doesn’t explain. He wouldn’t know how to do it anyway. “Is Hongbin there?”

“Yeah, he’s here, hang on,” his voice sounds muffled for a bit, and then Hongbin is on the line.

“Hyung? Everything okay?”

“I am trusting that you did not have anything to do with the music video?”

“None of us haven’t seen it yet, we were barely able to see what we filmed because they said it would change a lot when it got finished.”

“Okay, good,” Hakyeon nods, breathing deeply. He’s slightly relieved that none of them had anything to do with it, but the thing is still out there. People is still seeing it. “I need you to take it down.”

“What?” Hongbin’s tone alerts the rest, and Hakyeon can hear a choir of What? on the other side.

“I don’t know how, I don’t care how, but the music video needs to stop existing.”

“… It’s terrible, isn’t it.”

“You have no idea,” Hakyeon confirms gravely, “and I have plans to keep it that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
